


Adrien Has The Power Of God & Anime On His Side.

by Salem_V



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not innocent, Also some made up lore about miraculous ladybug but this is fanfiction so i do what i want, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Gabriel is trying his best, He will stab a bitch for his princess, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Misunderstandings, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Teachers are busy bodies, this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: “So, there’s this girl in my class…” Marinette then described Lila and her lies, “...Threatened me in the bathroom-” Chat Noir blinked and turned to her.“She WHAT?” Marinette nodded.“She said she’d turn all my friends against me, and that she’d be with the guy I like.”The comment about the crush went in one ear and out the same ear. All that was running through Chat Noir.exe was, ‘This bitch. This lying wretch threatened my princess. I’mma kill her. Maybe I could try water? Witches die by water right? I’ll drown her! No, wait. She probably can swim. I’ll just cataclysm her. No, wait- she won’t wither away, she’ll just be in pain. Wait.’~Or, Adrien decides fuck the highroad, no one hurts his princess.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 125
Kudos: 1431
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff), Miraculous Stories





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Imma say it.  
> Marichat is very important, and I love Marichat. I love the idea of Marinette falling in love with Adrien with the mask, and Adrien falling for her without her mask.  
> There will be a reveal later in the fic. But, only after Chat and Mari fall in love.

Chat Noir landed in his room and muttered “Claws in.” A bright flash of green light left one exhausted Adrien and a little black kwami named Plagg. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been in this funk for a while.” Plagg asked, and if Adrien didn’t know better, he’d say concerned. 

Adrien looked at Plagg and flopped on the bed, “I don’t think Ladybug will ever love me back.” The cheese that was once in Plagg’s mouth was suddenly on the floor. 

“What makes you say that?” 

Adrien sighed and flopped onto his back, “Nothing, don’t worry about it Plagg.” He muttered a muffled goodnight and went to sleep.  
~  
That morning was awful, the little sleep he did get was terrible, and then he had to deal with a morning photo shoot. Because the photographer said the morning air ‘inspired her’. He luckily didn’t miss very many classes and made it to school only a little late. 

He smiled at Ms. Bustier and took his seat next to Nino, thankful that they had all moved back to their original seats. Because Lila’s tinnitus had cleared up. Yeah, her fake tinnitus cleared up. 

Adrien slumped into his seat and did his best to pay attention to the class, despite wanting to curl in bed and forget everything existed. The morning classes went by with him in a daze, it wasn’t until at lunch when he was picking at his lunch that Marinette talked to Adrien. 

“Adrien?” He startled and turned to her, “Sorry for startling you! I just wanted to know if you were okay?”

Adrien smiled, this time not one of his model smiles, “Thanks Marinette, I’m fine. Just a bit tired I suppose.” Marinette furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose. ‘Cute.’ A traitorous part in his brain muttered. 

“If you say so. Want a croissant?” Adrien brightened and drooled a little. 

“Is that even a question! You and your family’s baked goods are quite literally to die for. I’d marry you for these croissants.” Marinette flushed and immediately Adrien’s brain replayed the statement, ‘I sound like a dick!’ “Not that that’s the only reason I’d want to marry you! You’re smart, kind, beautiful, creative, helpful, and honest!” Marinette flushed even further and Adrien wanted to bash his head against the wall. 

‘Oh god, she hates me. Alright life, it was a good run while it lasted. I’mma head out.’ With that Adrien’s one remaining brain cell left the building. 

Marinette stuttered through a response before she bolted away. Once alone, he heard Plaggs chuckles. He turned to look at Plagg with a sweet model smile on his face before it dropped and Plagg was leveled an evil glare, “Keep laughing and soon it’ll be a strict diet of cheddar only.”

Plagg hid back in his shirt and tried to muffle his laughs a little. “Good to know I have such a great kwami who doesn’t laugh at me all day long.” When Plagg laughed harder and louder, and Adrien decided to go ahead and order some cheddar. 

The afternoon classes passed with Adrien resisting the urge to bash his head against his desk every time his mind drifted to Marinette. After the last class was over he groaned and let his head fall to his desk.  
~  
Once in the safety of his room, he did the typical routine of playing piano music on and transforming. He took a breath of fresh air and walked on top of the building he was on. The sunset was beautiful, Marinette would enjoy it. Adrien, now Chat Noir, covered his eyes and groaned. 

Shaking his head he began to run and jump to the next building, yelling a victorious “PARKOUR” when he landed. 

Eventually, he came to a stop in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Or more precise, on the building across from there. There he saw Marinette standing on the balcony. Looking deep in thought, without thinking Chat Noir made his way over to the balcony. 

“Good evening, princess!” He called out seeing Marinette turn around quickly. 

“What’re you doing here Chat Noir?” Marinette asked in confusion. 

“Well, I was around and thought, why not pay a visit to my favorite Princess?” He leaped down from the roof and onto the balcony. “I hope I’m not intruding.” 

Marinette shook her head, a small smile on her face, “Not at all.” 

~  
And that was the beginning of their chats, for the past month and a half, every other day if Adrien had time to be Chat Noir he stopped by Marinette’s. As Adrien, he began talking to her more, currently, they were in a grace period, where Lila hadn’t done anything awful to her. 

Unfortunately, the grace period didn’t last long, as the past few days were a mess. But in the end, at least Marinette was allowed back in school, and unexpelled. Luckily, the teachers were obviously talking about Lila’s condition, some like Ms. Mandeleiev called bullshit. 

He heard them talking about it in the teacher’s lounge, and Adrien rolled his eyes. ‘Only Lila could make up a lying disease and convince the principal.’  
The memory of Marinette almost being akumatized flashed through Adrien’s and he clenched his fists. “Fuck the high road.” 

Later that evening he transformed into Chat Noir and as fast as he could he zoomed to Marinette’s balcony where he landed and took a deep breath and dropped into the room through the open hatch. 

“Princess!” Marinette turned to him and his small smile dropped her nose, and her eyes were red from crying. Chat Noir frowned and opened his arms. 

“It sucks! They really b-believed her! They thought I would steal and push someone down a staircase. A fucking staircase!” She sobbed out. 

Chat Noir tightened his hold on her and let her cry. Softly purring till her sobs began to die down, he walked the two of them to the chaise. 

He rubbed her back, “Sorry for exploding like that.” Chat Noir shook his head. 

“No need to apologize for that Princess. Want to talk about it?” Marinette contemplated then nodded. 

“So, there’s this girl in my class…” Marinette then described Lila and her lies, “...Threatened me in the bathroom-” Chat Noir blinked and turned to her. 

“She WHAT?” Marinette nodded. 

“She said she’d turn all my friends against me, and that she’d be with the guy I like.” 

The comment about the crush went in one ear and out the same ear. All that was running through Chat Noir.exe was, ‘This bitch. This lying wretch threatened my princess. I’mma kill her. Maybe I could try water? Witches die by water right? I’ll drown her! No, wait. She probably can swim. I’ll just cataclysm her. No, wait- she won’t wither away, she’ll just be in pain. Wait.’ 

Chat Noir leaned back, “It has come to my attention that I, Chat Noir, am a genius. If I cataclysm her-” Marinette gasped “She will be in a lot of pain, but there would no proof that I did it. No marks, and it probably won’t kill her. And since people know she has a lying disease who would believe her. She set herself up for failure. But, don’t tell Ladybug she’d be all, ‘No Chat! That’s wrong blah blah blah.’ and wouldn’t understand that it was for a good cause.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed, “I have to agree with Ladybug,” This time it was Chat’s turn to gasp, ”Mcscuse me?” “Chat, you’re a hero! And she’s a civilian! You can’t use cataclysm unless they’re an Akuma!” Chat nodded. 

“I see. So, I will execute this in civilian me. It could take a while, but maybe I could pull it off.”

Marinette chuckled, “No, you silly kitty! You can’t do it at all!”  


“Who is going to stop me? I will do anything to protect my Princess! Also, I don’t know why you’re laughing, I am dead serious. This lying bitch needs to go down.” 

Marinette sighed, “I already told my friend I wouldn’t do anything. He said we should take the ‘high road’ ” 

Chat raised an eyebrow, “Did the friend know about the threat?"  
“I don’t think I told him,” Marinette said unsurely, before nodding in affirmation. 

“I’m sure if you told him that he would have never said that. Plus by now, he is definitely singing a different tune.” Marinette looked at him unsure but nodded hesitantly. “Trust me, princess.” 

Marinette smiled and her eyes lit up, “So, you wanna see the designs I’m working on! Last night I was struck with inspiration, and I was thinking about blue a lot so I decided something blue would be nice and after a few sketches this is the design I like best.” 

Chat nodded along, eagerly listening to her talk about the design. While he stewed and thought of ideas to take down Lila. 

When Chat got home he quickly muttered, “Claws in.” And got to work on ideas. By the end of the night, he had a list of ideas written down on the whiteboard, which he summoned from out of nowhere.  
Adrien leaned back and capped the marker, and smiled evilly. “Alright, Operation: Destroy Liar Rossi is a go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sips tea* 
> 
> Unfortunately, Lila isn't the main point of this fic, so yeehaw we gettin rid of her asap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we using Lila against Lila. 
> 
> Small PSA: Sexual harassment isn't okay, you can always say no. Boy, girl, neither, robot. It doesn't matter, That's your body you have the right to say who can and cannot touch you.

Adrien woke up the next day energized and ready to start the day, he smiled at Nathalie. And got in the car early, asking his bodyguard to take him to school early. 

Once at the school he bolted through the doors, like an excited kindergartener. He walked to the principal’s office, and took a deep breath, putting on a nervous face, he knocked on the door. Once he got the okay he stepped in. Ms. Mendeleiev and Ms. Bustier were standing there. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting,” Adrien said in a small voice. 

The principal smiled and welcomed him in, “Not at all Adrien!” 

“It’s just- I have some concerns about Lila.” He began to shuffle from foot to foot. 

“Concerns? Is everything okay?” Principal Damocles asked confused. The teachers raising a brow. 

“Of course, it’s just… I’ve been thinking about her condition I suppose. The one that makes her lie.” Adrien wrung his hands, “And I wondered, what has she lied about? I know she lied about know Jagged Stone and saving his kitten since he’s allergic to cats and has a pet alligator names Fang” Ignoring the three raising a brow, “Has she really been traveling? Or was that an elaborate lie too…” 

Adrien suddenly looked up and forced himself to look even more nervous and shot his hands out, “I don’t mean to sound rude. I just am worried about her… maybe you could start looking deeper into the situation now that you know about her condition.” Principal Damocles seemed shocked but nodded. 

“That didn’t even occur to me.” The two teachers nodded. 

“While I don’t believe her about this condition in the slightest, perhaps it would be best to start looking into things and not just believing accusations.” Ms. Mandeleiev stated bluntly. 

“I agree, with the Akuma attacks it is important to not make wrong accusations and to treat anyone unjust.” Ms. Bustier added, obviously still mad at the injustice.

Adrien nodded, “Marinette is a really sweet girl, she’d never lie for attention or out of jealousy. She’s done amazing things, working with Jagged Stone, working with my father, she was even offered an internship with the Audrey Bourgeois. So, I can understand why Lila feels she needs to one-up her. I just hope from now on Marinette will be treated fairly by you guys…” 

Principal Damocles bowed his head, “It was wrong of me to expel her without significant evidence. I owe her an apology.” 

Adrien smiled, “And, I feel so horrible. After Marinette tried to stand up for me she called Mari a racist, and said that ‘Italians were affectionate’.” 

Principal Damocles straightened up, “Would you mind elaborating?” 

Adrien didn’t have to fake being nervous, this wasn’t part of the plan. This wasn’t poor pity Adrien time, plus he’s a model he should be okay with people touching him. 

He felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up and the two teachers were smiling reassuringly. “No one will judge you.” 

Adrien gulped and took a deep breath, “Lila is very,” he hesitated, “affectionate. She likes to grip my arm, and when I try to move away she grips on tighter.” He pulled up his shirt sleeve to show small marks and bruising from where Lila was grabbing him. “I think she forgets her strength sometimes. But, she kissed me without my permission and sent it to all my female friends.” 

Principal Damocles nodded, “This is more serious than I thought. Sexual harassment is unacceptable. This will be taken care of Adrien.” Adrien panicked, “I will say it was an anonymous tip if that’s what you desire.” 

Adrien nodded relieved, the two teachers smiled and assured him that if he needed to talk they were willing to listen. “You are allowed to say no, model or not.” Ms. Bustier added before he walked out. 

Once he closed the door to the office, he went to the bathrooms and sank to the floor. “You okay kid?” 

Adrien bit his lip, “That was not what was supposed to happen, but I am kind of happy it did.” Plagg nodded and nuzzled his cheek. Trying his best to show comfort. 

“I should probably head to class.” A minute later Adrien was walking into class a small smile on his face. He waved to Marinette who smiled and waved back. 

He took his seat and waited for Ms. Bustier. Within moments she was in the room. She cleared her throat, “So, Principal Damocles decided that today would be a good PSA day. Give you guys a break from boring school work.” 

And the rest of the class was filled with PSA’s, bullying, sexual harassment, drinking. The typical PSA’s they show in school, and if the sexual harassment PSA lasted a moment longer than the others who could blame Ms. Bustier. 

~  
During lunch was fun, Adrien went over to Marinette and asked to speak with her alone. “So, I am now retracting my advice about the high road. That was stupid, and she needs to go down. So, I have a plan.” 

Marinette tilted her head, “Okay, so I may have already put the plan in motion, but essentially Principal Damocles is looking into her lies about traveling.” Marinette dropped her mouth. “Also, to piss her off we should…” Then he whispered the plan to her. And after a moment of convincing, she agreed. 

~  
Adrien took his seat and smiled at Lila, watching as Marinette made her way over with a kind smile on her face. ‘She’s a good actress, of course she is. Just when I thought my princess couldn’t be more amazing.’

“Lila.” Lila and the group turned to her, the group was Rose, Alya, Max, and Nino. “I owe you an apology an explanation.” The grow raised a brow and some tilted their heads in confusion. “I don’t like liars, and I don’t like it when people lie to my friends. But, now that I know it was out of your control I know you weren’t doing it to hurt them.” 

Rose smiled, “That’s why you got so mad? You were worried about us?” Marinette nodded and smiled. 

“It had nothing to do with Adrien, I was just so scared she was going to try and manipulate you guys! But, now that I know she can’t help it I understand she would never do that!” Rose awed and hugged Marinette. 

Alya smiled and launched her into a big bear hug, “Of course, you were worried! I’m so sorry I blamed it on jealousy! You’re such a good friend.” Max smiled and adjusted his glasses. 

“I am almost ashamed I didn’t realize it sooner.” Marinette smiled at him and was scooped into a hug by Kim. All while Lila kept a strained smile. 

“Well, that’s okay Marinette. I forgive you. Friends?” 

Marinette smiled, “Of course.” 

~  
Marinette gagged, “Blegh, it felt so gross to be all nice to her! Even if her annoyed face was hilarious!” 

Chat grinned, “Seems like your friend can come up with good ideas!” Marinette smacked Chat lightly. 

“Be nice!” She chastised. 

“I was! Anyway, I was thinking that maybe LB and I could make a little PSA that states for the safety of everyone it’s better if people didn’t lie about being friends with us all over the internet.” 

Marinette nodded, “That’s a good idea. Intervention and prevention in some cases.”

Chat smiled when Marinette patted his head, “Good kitty. Have a croissant.” 

“Yeah! Fuck my diet!” Marinette raised a brow. 

“Diet?” 

Chat swallowed his food, “Yeah, the one my father put me on. It’s so strict that I never follow, that and if I followed that I would be underweight. Because I exercise a lot more often than he would ever think.” 

Marinette frowned, “Why does it matter? It’s not like you’re a model.” 

Chat flushed and tried to change the topic, “Blue sure is a nice number. Wait.” 

Marinette gasped, “You’re a model?!” Chat groaned and hid his face, before pointing an accusing finger. 

“What happened to secret identities?! I’d like to go back to when you knowing I had parents was too dangerous!” 

Marinette giggled and Chat was pretty sure he was having a heart attack. Hearts shouldn’t beat that fast ever, and he shouldn’t feel this hot. “Sorry, kitty! I am just shocked that you’re a model! I always pictured you wearing cat pun t-shirts, and ugly Christmas sweaters in the winter!”

Chat groaned and laid back on the chaise, “I wish! That’d be so awesome! But appearances, it’s not easy being perfect.” His princess rolled her eyes and he smiled and then realized something. 

Once Adrien was in his room he sat in his chair and looked to Plagg. “You okay, you haven’t said a word.” 

“I am letting go of Ladybug.” He raised a hand to halt Plagg’s talking, “She isn’t interested and likes someone else. I’d feel horrible if she felt guilty about pursuing this other guy.” 

Plagg smirked, “And mainly because you like Marinette.”

Adrien nodded, “Also, I just really fucking like Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. And I know the Adrien letting go of Ladybug seems fast and sudden, but the truth is, he's been thinking about it since the first chapter and all throughout the two months and his feelings for Marinette are getting stronger. 
> 
> Once again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I am exhausted, so I might sleep idk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter,  
> Lila gets served bitch lasagna.
> 
> Chat realizes, love for his princess > Love for his partner. 
> 
> Gabriel is not a fucking dickwad. (Bc this is fanfiction and I can write whatever I want,)
> 
> The class apologizes
> 
> Rose is done with Lila's bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Also, later (And I mean laterrr) I will do an identity reveal. But, with a twist. ;) 
> 
> If you were here for Lila demolition, this is the chapter for you. And, although Lila isn't the main purpose of this entire fic, I might bring her back in future chapters to get some extra kicks and punches in but I'm still mulling that over. 
> 
> Enjoy ;))))

The next day was fun, he and Marinette smiled and nodded along with Lila’s stories. Adrien and Marinette met together for lunch when genius struck Marinette. He smiled at the familiar way her eyes lit up. 

“Y’know what would piss Lila off? Throwing her a party, or a little picnic!” Adrien smirked and nodded.  
“Marinette. You’re a genius.” 

His princess smiled, “I mean, she has no reason to be mad! All I’m doing is organizing a surprise party!” 

And so, for the next few days, Marinette and Adrien worked to set up everything for the picnic. Telling everyone about the surprise party and convincing them to stay quiet, “I want to throw her a surprise party! I feel awful about treating her so harshly, and I want to assure her I have no hard feelings about the whole staircase incident!” Which effectively won everyone over. 

After convincing Ms. Bustier, which took a minute, they managed to set up the classroom for a party. Snacks were brought in courtesy of Marinette and her parents, there was an awesome DJ, and wonderful decorations from the whole class. 

Everything was perfect, a few nights ago Chat Noir visited Marinette and listened to her plan, despite already knowing it, when it was his turn for a stroke of genius. “What if, don’t give me that look it’s nothing too bad, during the party you get Jagged and Prince Ali. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking time out of his day for rose, and Jagged loves you.” Marinette smiled before she shook her head. 

“Her condition, remember. Proving that wouldn’t mean anything!” Then suddenly the two realized. 

“Or, it could be that last bit of proof that Lila was just missing days and lying about not being in Paris!” Marinette looked at Chat and smiled, she flicked his bell and scratched under his chin. 

“Kitty, you are a genius.” She turned sent a text to Rose. 

He peered over her shoulder and looked at her phone, smiling when he saw her background was a funny selfie of the two of them. 

To Rose:  
Hey Rose! Sorry to bother you so late! I just remembered that Lila knows Prince Ali too! Didn’t she visit him for a while, which made her miss school?

From Rose:  
Hi Marinette! Don’t worry you’re not bothering me! And I can’t believe I didn’t remember she went to Achu! I can see what I can do! 

To Rose:  
Oh, I’m sure she’d be thrilled to hear from Prince Ali again! Thank you so much, Rose!

Marinette leaned her head back onto Chat’s shoulder. “She’s as good as gone. When the truth comes out that she wasn’t in Achu, people are going to wonder where she truly was. And Adrien said he spoke to Principal Damocles about looking deeper into things, rather than just believing her.” Chat nodded. 

‘I am so smart. IQ: 1000.’ Chat thought, nodding with a proud smile on his face. 

It wasn’t until Marinette turned to him that he raised an eyebrow. “Chat, I just want to thank you. You’ve been such a good friend,” Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink, “And, I am so grateful for you. People don’t give you nearly enough credit, you always stay behind and talk to the victims, you’re just as important as Ladybug is.” Her cheeks were now flushed pink, Chat’s cheeks copied hers. 

And it was in that moment, looking into her bluebell eyes, taking in her honest expression and listening to her sincere words that Chat knew he was gone. He was head over heels in love with this girl. “Thank you Marinette, it means a lot to hear someone like you say that.” Marinette launched herself into his arms. 

~  
It was time for patrol and Chat took a deep breath. ‘This is it. I need to get this off my chest once and for all.’ 

He spotted Ladybug and made his way over, “Hello LB.” Ladybug turned and smiled, and opened her mouth to speak. “Um, before we start patrol, I need to get something off my chest.” He took a deep breath to steel himself, “Ladybug, I love you,” Ignoring Ladybug’s sigh, “And no, this isn’t me confessing and asking for a chance. LB I love you and I can say without a doubt a part of me always will, but I want you to know that I am so grateful to have someone as amazing as you to be my partner.”

He smiled at Ladybug who smiled back, then continued, “But, I want you to know that I’m letting you go once and for all. It seems without me noticing I’ve fallen for someone else. And, I don’t see her as a replacement, or a way to get over you. I truly love her, she is so amazing, and talented, and kind, and beautiful. And so much more.”

Ladybug gaped then smiled, “I’m happy for you. I hope things go well for you two. If anyone deserves to be happy it’s you.” Chat smiled. 

The two hugged and smiled at each other, “I’m glad you’re my partner. And I hope things go well with the guy you like. As long as I get to be the maid of honor.” 

The two burst into laughter, it felt so easy, to just be partners.  
~  
When Adrien got home he felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his chest. “I think I did the right thing Plagg.” 

“I think so too. I’m happy you chose to pursue Marinette, I can tell she definitely has the hots for you.” Chat rolled his eyes at Plagg, tossing him a piece of cheese. 

“I hope so Plagg, I’m going to try and get closer to her as Chat Noir. It’s like I see a whole new side of her whenever I’m Chat Noir.” Plagg noisily ate his cheese and ignored Adrien’s heart eyes at imagination Marinette. 

~  
Back to the present time, the day of the party. Rose had confirmed with Marinette that Prince Ali could spare a few moments to do a video call. 

And now Adrien and the rest of the class were waiting together for Lila to make her entrance. Alya had decided to distract her until it was time. 

Just then Lila walked through the door, “Suprise!” Lila gasped in shock and smiled sweetly. 

“For me?” The class nodded and gestured to Marinette, once Lila locked eyes with her, her smile dropped the littlest bit. 

“I decided to put together a surprise party, to assure you that there are no hard feelings about the stairs incident! And I look forward to being your friend!” Adrien watched Lila’s eye twitch as she forced herself to smile wider. 

“Oh, Marinette you didn’t have to do all this!” Marinette shook her head. 

“But, I did! If there’s one thing I love more than being around my friends, it’s giving them gifts.” The class smiled at Marinette as they remembered everything she had done for them. 

“It’s what makes her such a good class rep!” Rose added cheerily, she was practically vibrating with excitement about the last surprise. Juleka touching her arm to calm her down. 

Lila grinned, and Adrien knew she was annoyed at all the positive attention Marinette was getting. Then Ms. Bustier reminded them about the treats, which lead to Kim and Max excitedly bringing out the cookies and macaroons. 

Even Chloe had a small smile on her face, whether it was from the excitement of treats or because Sabrina was clinging to her instead of Lila. ‘Good to see Chloe treating her better.’ 

Once the sweets were handed out Rose burst, “And now for your last surprise!” She excitedly made her way to Ms. Bustier who chuckled and got everything set up. 

Lila smiled and leaned back in her seat, somewhat relaxed until Prince Ali’s face came onto the screen. “Hi, Prince Ali!” 

He smiled and greeted her and the rest of her class, and Adrien leaned back with a victorious smirk as he watched Prince Ali seal the deal. 

“You remember Lila, right?” Rose asked cheerily. The prince shook his head. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a Lila in my life.” Rose’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, it must have been a misunderstanding on my part, sorry!” The two talked for a bit before the call ended, and Rose turned to Lila livid. 

“You’re a liar!” Rose exclaimed and Juleka nodded. The others slowly nodded along, and Adrien put on a fake frown. 

“But, wait. Does that mean all that time you were in Achu, you weren’t actually there?” Playing the innocent and oblivious card. 

Lila paled, and Ms. Bustier snapped into action, “You, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do!” And dragged her to the Principal’s office ignoring Lila’s splutters as she tried to lie her way out of the situation. 

Marinette shook her head, “Oh no, I hope I didn’t get her into too much trouble…” It was a fake statement, she 100% hoped and prayed she got her in a lot of trouble. 

“So, I call dibs on Lila’s cookie and her macaroon.” Quickly snatching the two up he stood next to Marinette. 

The class was silent before some sighed, Mylene bit her lip, “Do you think a condition could make her compose such an elaborate lie?” 

Chloe laughed out loud, “Her condition was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! She never had a lying condition, she was just an attention-seeking liar. Good fucking riddance!” 

Unknowing what else to do the class shared a laugh, before remembering something. “Marinette we’re so sorry!”

Marinette smiled and remembered what Tikki said, “I will admit, it hurt that you guys believed her over me. But, in your guys’ defense, she knew how to lie and manipulate. And I meant what I said earlier, I didn’t want to see you guys getting hurt.” 

~  
The next day Adrien was called into his father’s office. “Yes, father?” He asked respectfully. 

Gabriel looked Adrien up and down, “Lila was expelled, one of the reasons was sexual harassment. Do you know anything about that?” Adrien bit his lip and looked down, half-considering lying to him. 

“She was very affectionate, father. She would touch me without my permission and would hurt me if I tried to move away. I understand that I am a model, and I should be accustomed to being touched. But, it just felt wrong.” Adrien looked up when he heard his father stand up. 

A hand was placed gently on his shoulder, “You should have told me if I had known I would have had her removed from the school sooner. Next time anyone touches you, and you feel uncomfortable, whether it be a model or photographer, tell me, and they’re gone.” 

Adrien looked up at his father and smiled, he was brought into a hug. “Thank you, father.” 

Whenever he left the room he smiled, “Looks like your father isn’t as much of an asshole as I first thought.” Adrien rolled his eyes. 

~  
Gabriel was sitting in silence in his office, “Sometimes, I wonder if this is worth it. Maybe, I should just move on.” Nathalie didn’t comment just listened in silence. 

“I want her contract terminated, and a restraining order. I don’t ever want her near my son again.” Nathalie nodded and got started on her task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another update. Also, nzbxsajb thank you, guys! Like I went to sleep (4hrs) and I woke up and suddenly there were like 10 comments and a lot of people left a kudos. And I have never received so many comments and kudos in one day! Thank you guys so much! 
> 
> Also, if y'all wanna check out my tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! Ask me something about the fic or just harass me for another chap. I don't mind!  
> Fr, if y'all wanna just hmu with any suggestions for this story, or requests for what you would like to see.  
> I love getting requests for oneshots and stuff so oof  
> If ye want a fic, I'm ya pal


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeehawww  
> In this chapter we have  
> Mari realizing liar is gone
> 
> Mari realizing kitty noir> Adrieen
> 
> realizing why her crush on kitty is healthier than her crush on adrien
> 
> Tom and sabine approve
> 
> #Date night
> 
> Alya.exe stopped working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! I hope you enjoy

Marinette was having a crisis. A very serious crisis. She liked Chat Noir, more than she should. But she also liked Adrien, somewhat. 

Marinette still held feelings for Adrien, but now when she thinks of blonde hair and green eyes it’s Chat that appears in her mind. 

She’d long since taken down the photographs of him. Leaving up one or two, because he’s still a friend. She’s also noticed, she no longer feels tongue-tied around him, not that she feels tongue-tied around Chat. 

Everything is different about her crush on Chat, in the beginning when he first started visiting she convinced herself that it was strictly platonic. But lately, she knew that her feelings towards Chat were no longer platonic. 

Chat kept coming by her balcony every other night. She didn’t know when exactly she started becoming familiar with his visits and began looking forward to them. Looking back on the day Chat hugged her and tried to talk her into letting him cataclysm Lila, she doesn’t know why she thought her feelings towards him were platonic. 

However, having since come to terms with her feelings, she began to realize an issue. Chat loved Ladybug. It was hard, when he leaned against her, hugged her for a moment longer than a friend should, no matter how many forehead and cheek kisses she got from him, she knew he had feelings for Ladybug. 

Until Chat’s confession, once Chat and went their separate ways she flushed red and tried, and failed miserably, not to get her hopes up. That whole patrol her mind went back to Chat and his confession. ‘Could he like me?’ 

Once she was in her room as Marinette she pulled out a picture of Adrien. “Okay, Adrien, I’ve confessed my love for you multiple times, but todayI’ve got a different confession. I’ve been working to let you go. I know you probably won’t ever feel the same and that’s okay. Because I am content with just being your friend. And recently, it seems that I’ve been falling for Chat Noir. 

“But, it’s different with him. With him, I see all of his flaws and they make me love him even more. I feel like I’m myself around him. Unlike with you, I feel like I wasn’t seeing your flaws, had this picture of you in my head. I had you on this pedestal, but with him, we’re equals. Does that make sense? It makes sense to me. Anyway, I wish you and Kagami well. And, I think I am going to pursue Chat Noir.” Marinette looked at the picture frame for a moment longer before placing it in the chest of gifts for Adrien. 

Tikki smiled at her, “You deserve to be happy, Marinette.” Marinette screamed and jumped. Sending Tikki into a panic. 

“GEEZ! I forgot you were there Tikki, give a gal a warning!” Tikki giggled and munched on her cookie. 

~  
Marinette sat down in her chair with her pencil ready to start some new designs when it finally sunk in. “She’s gone. Lila. Is. Gone. She has been expelled for good.” 

She sat like that for a few moments until Chat dropped onto the balcony, and into the room. “Hey, princess. Are you okay? You look a little pale.” 

Marinette nodded and stood up from her chair and looked at Chat taking his entire figure in, then stepping closer. 

And later she’ll blame the fact that her mind was still restarting, but with a burst of confidence, she pressed her lips against Chats. He startled but did not pull away, instead, he reciprocated. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, his wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

When the two parted they flushed red. “I like you a lot.” Marinette blurted out the realization of what she just did hit her like a bag of bricks. Or a sock filled with coins or rocks. 

Chat smiled, “Well, I’d hope so. I mean you did just kiss me.” He said smoothly, but the blush on his cheeks revealed he was as flustered as she was. “And, in case you were wondering, no I don’t kiss random civilians back. So, the feelings mutual.” 

Marinette smiled and hugged him tightly, he didn’t hesitate in hugging her back. 

~  
The two were once again laying on the chaise, a week had passed since they confessed, and so far nothing had changed much. Other than the fact that they now kissed and Chat would bring her flowers, and overall the two were much more affectionate. 

“I should probably ask your parents for permission.” Marinette sat up and finally thought about that. 

“Probably, alright. Let’s go down and tell my parents.” Chat looked at her surprised. 

“No game plan?” 

She shrugged and looked around, today was one of the days they both had off, so it wasn’t late. Her parents were probably in the living room. 

“I mean, I was just going, to be honest.” He nodded at her. 

“Alright, but if I get killed, I give my miraculous to you. Because I trust you to return it to Ladybug and to not use it for evil.” She smiled at Chat and got up. 

“Alright, I’ll go down alone and speak with them, then I’ll come to get you.” He nodded and sat down on the chaise. 

He watched as she went down ladder down to the rest of her house. Once the hatch was closed he began to pace. Moments later, Marinette knocked and he climbed down and followed her to the living room, where Sabine and Tom stood.  
“Mom, dad this is Chat Noir, he’s my boyfriend.” He smiled nervously and held his hand out. 

“Hi, it’s great to meet you two. You have such an amazing daughter, and I swear I would never her on purpose. And I truly have feelings for her, and I’d be honored if you let me continue to go out with your daughter.” 

Sabine smiled and hugged him, Tom soon smiled and pulled him into a hug. The two smiled at their acceptance. He ended up getting an invite to stay for dinner, which he eagerly accepted.

He’d say that by the end of dinner he had effectively won them over.

“So, Chat Noir,” Chat smiled and waved his hand. 

“You can just call me Chat!” Sabine smiled and continued with her question. 

“So, Chat, any ideas for a first date?” Ignoring Marinette’s splutters and the flustered cry of “Mama!” 

Chat nodded in thought, “Well, as much as I would love to take out to the fanciest restaurant, I know I need to be careful. The last thing I want is for Akumas or Hawkmoth to try and use her against me. So, I’ve decided maybe something where it’s not too crowded. A nice rooftop, with a nice little assortment of sweets maybe. Some roses and nice scented candles, like cinnamon ones since Mari loves those.” The two smiled and cooed. 

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Tom commented, which Chat nodded to. 

“I care about Marinette, I don’t think I could live with myself if something happened to her,” His ears flattened, “I know I need to be cautious, and I trust her with my life. Once Hawkmoth is defeated, or Ladybug gives me the okay, I will, without hesitation, reveal my identity to you guys.” 

“Well, Chat, I’m glad that you make my daughter happy, I approve.” Sabine nodded. 

“You sealed the deal when you mentioned the candles.” Chat smiled and grabbed Marinette’s hand from under the table. 

“Are you sure you want to trust us with knowing your identity?” 

Chat pondered then nodded, “Of course, you guys have been more of a family to me than mine has all year.” When he saw the look of pity on their face he quickly tried to reassure them, “But It’s okay!”

Tom and Sabine frowned and shook their heads, “It’s not fine at all, you deserve to be loved. And from here on out, you will be participating in our family game night! IF you can’t make it, we understand.” Tom and Sabine filled him in on the details about their family game night, then Marinette joined her parents in telling stories about their past family game nights. 

Chat smiled, he could get used to this. 

That night, returning home to his room was harder than usual, it was cold and empty, even with all his furniture. A drastic difference from Marinette’s home. He was now welcome in the Dupain-Cheng house. 

“Her family was nice Plagg.” Plagg hummed. 

“They make delicious cheese danishes.” Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, they make delicious everything. That was probably the best food I’ve ever had.” 

“Probably because it was made with love.” Adrien nodded, it was a possibility.  
~  
School the next day was good, no more Lila clinging to him, no more Lila lying. And overall, just no more Lila. But, it was hard, having to act differently to Marinette. Times where he wanted to kiss her, he had to remind himself that no, this wasn’t his girlfriend. This was Chat Noir’s girlfriend. 

Next week, something strange happened, he watched Alya elbow Marinette and then say something. Marinette looked at her and shook her head and responded with something that shocked Alya. 

That was odd, as much as he wanted to go over there and find out what happened with his princess, he knew it wasn’t his business. On a positive note, Marinette stopped flushing and stuttering around him, and he could now hold a conversation with her. 

That was a development he was very happy about. Even if he couldn’t hold her hand, hug her, kiss her, and show her how much he loved her, he could at the very least be her friend. 

~  
Marinette saw Alya looking at her strange and she sighed turning to face her. “What’s up Alya? You have that look on your face.” 

Alya spluttered ‘What look? I don’t have a look on my face? I don’t even have a face.’ Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled fondly, she had missed this. “Well, I was just wondering what made you decide to let go of Adrien?” 

Marinette smiled, “I just realized that he wasn’t going to return my feelings. He only views me as a good friend, and I respect that. I decided that I didn’t want to continue chasing after a guy who wasn’t interested.” Alya nodded. 

“Alright, just give me a moment to let this sink in.” Alya then faced forward and remained unresponsive for the rest of the class period, not even taking notes. Just staring at her paper. 

Marinette chuckled at her friend and made sure to take good notes for both of them. 

~  
Adrien thanked God for his goodness and yelled “Claws Out!” Before swinging out of the window. His father was going to be out of town for the weekend, and he got permission to hang out with his friends. Unsupervised. Like a normal teenager.

Chat got everything ready to be set up for later, the candles, the flowers, and a nice blanket for them to sit on. He already found a spot and everything. Now to just check with his princess. 

~  
After spending the day with his princess it was time for the date. Marinette smiled and held on tight as he swung them to the building. 

“Wow, this sunset is beautiful. How did you find this building?” 

Chat smiled, “Well, one day I was doing parkour, I mean very serious superhero stuff,” Marinette snorted and he smiled, “And I looked and thought of how beautiful the sunset was, and how I would like to take you here one day. So, I decided it would be perfect for a first date.” 

Marinette smiled at his thoughtfulness, “Oh kitty. What did I do to deserve you?” Chat hugged her and wiped her tear away. 

“Would you like me to list the things alphabetically?” Marinette chuckled. 

“Well, you’re amazing, beautiful, brave, caring, honest, kind, talented, trustworthy-” Marinette shoved a hand over his mouth her cheeks were dusted with a pretty shade of pink. 

“Alright Chat, I get it! But you know you’re all of those things too, you’re so amazing.” 

He smiled and took her hand gazing into her eyes, “Then I guess we were meant to be. After all, what’s better than 10? 20. I’m a 10, and you’re a 10.”

Marinette laughed, “I haven’t heard that before, I’ve heard you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 you need.” 

Chat shook his head, “Well I couldn’t use that! We’re both 10’s!”  
“Only you would pay careful attention to pick up lines.” Marinette sighed and put her hands in a ‘What can you do’ pose.

“You love them.” Chat teased poking his princess in the side.

She hummed and put a finger on her chin in mock contemplation, “Do I? Or do I just love you?” Chat flushed and laughed. 

“Alright, I’ll give you that one, that was smooth.” 

The two spent the rest of the date watching the sunset in silence, content to just be in each other’s company. Once it began getting later Chat moved to light the candles and Marinette smiled. 

“Wow, you got my favorite kind of candle and everything,” Marinette said with a soft smile. 

“Of course! I admit I went to your parents for specifics and your favorite sweets. Because you deserve the best, and the best is your parents and you, but I couldn’t ask you to make stuff for the date!” Chat rambled and set the last candle down, and moved to the picnic basket and got out the container of sweets. 

“You’re an amazing kitty,” She flicked his bell and pulled him down for a kiss. Which ended up lasting longer than the two of them expected. 

When it was getting late the two decided to head back to Marinette’s, “Well, I hope you enjoyed the date, princess.” 

She smiled and cupped his jaw and softly kissed him once more, “It was perfect, somehow more perfect than all of my fantasies.” 

He smiled and pulled back, “Guess I’ll have to work extra hard for the next date!” She chuckled and waved bye to him. She headed into her room with a smile on her face, and now buildings away from her, Chat was wearing a matching one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what did yall think? I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have a question, would you like to have frequent updates, or less frequent but longer updates??
> 
> Also, if y'all wanna check out my tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! Ask me something about the fic or just harass me for another chap. I don't mind!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Gabriel starts his journey to being a good dad #Hawkmoth got canceled
> 
> Adrien gets to hang out with his friends
> 
> We see what Lila has become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so another chapter! 200+ kudos! Guys thank you so much!!! This is my most liked work ever!! Every comment and kudos brings a smile to my face! 
> 
> Also, TW: the forbidden C-word is used. Well, C***. I censored it. It is in Lila's part.

Gabriel swirled his coffee around in his cup, he was deep in thought. Not that it was unusual for Nathalie or Adrien’s bodyguard, who no matter how hard he tried Gabriel couldn’t remember the name of (Did the Gorrila even have a name? Gabriel would ponder after speaking with him), but instead of thinking about the unnamed employee, or Adrien, or Emilie, or more specifically how to get Emilie back. He was thinking about giving up. 

It wasn’t the first time he pondered this, Gabriel furrowed his brows his son didn’t trust him enough to confide in him. His brain was now deciding to relay all of the times he made him eat alone, how he endangered his son for what? 

No matter how tough the Akuma was, the pair of heroes would always succeed in defeating them. Thinking back on what he’d done, he’d taken advantage of so many people’s anger, their pain, their sorrow. His wish was to have his family whole again, for everything to be right. 

But at this point, he started thinking more about what Nooro’s warning. His judgment no longer clouded with grief, he thought about wish. Nothing in this world is free, even wishes. With every wish, there is a price. He then thought about all the risks.

His mind first went to the civilians of Paris, how many more people would he have to take advantage of to succeed? He bit his lip. Emilie would be disappointed in him. Probably divorce him. 

His mind then went to Nathalie. If she continued to use the broken miraculous she could potentially die and for what? On the slim chance, they succeed one day? Adrien would be devastated by her death. 

He put his head in his hands, his son. His precious son, who he was supposed to love unconditionally. How much pain did he put him through? How many times had he neglected him? Emilie would kill him if she ever found out about what he had done to their son. Then a cold feeling washed over him as a horrifying question echoed in his mind. 

‘Adrien knows I love him, right?’ His head shot up and he covered his mouth, suddenly feeling nauseous. He ignored the burning in his eyes and stood up. Taking a deep breath he walked out of his office and straight to the painting of Emilie. 

With shaky, trembling hands he did the thing and made his way to his lair. He took a breath and renounced Nooroo, and placed the box and other miraculous related objects in a container and placed it far out of sight. 

Making his way to Emilie and kneeled. “I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up so badly Emilie. I’ve hurt our son.” Gabriel sniffed and squeezed his eyes shut, “I’ve hurt so many people.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and stood up, “I realize now, that I should have been thinking about him, I should have been there for him. He lost his mother, at such a young age. I-I can’t even begin to imagine the pain he must’ve been going through, and topping it all off, his father neglected him. I love you Emilie, but I have to make things right. Even if that means letting go. For good.” Returning to his office, he found Nathalie waiting for him. 

“Nathalie, thank you. For supporting me, for helping me. But, I’m done being Hawkmoth. I need to fix my relationship with my son before I lose two people I love.” Nathalie smiled sadly and nodded. 

“I understand, do you know where you’re going to start?” Gabriel nodded and made his way to his son’s room. 

“Of course. Step one: Getting rid of the stupid rule that he needs to make an appointment to see me.” Nathalie nodded with a proud smile on her face, not that Gabriel could see it. 

“Would you like me to stop scheduling frequent photoshoots?” Gabriel pondered and nodded. 

“Photoshoots are to be on the weekends only, we could have another model cover what he was doing before. Maybe hire another so he can still have weekends off, and make the photoshoots optional. Make it known, if he doesn’t want to he won’t have to.” At one point Nathalie knew he was talking more to himself as he reached Adrien’s door. 

He knocked and entered when he received a ‘come in’. He motioned for Nathalie to wait outside and walked in. 

Gabriel took a deep breath and walked over to Adrien, who was watching him in confusion. “Yes, father?” 

“Adrien. I owe you an apology, I haven’t been as present as I should’ve. I’ve failed you as a father.” He held a hand in front of Adrien who was ready to protest, “I have. But, I want to do better. So from now on, I will be present at dinner no more eating alone, photoshoots will be optional. I’d like you to do some now and then, but it’s up to you. I will have to hire another model, but hopefully, once I do you will be able to have your weekends free. In addition to that, any extracurricular you do not want to participate in I will have you removed.”

“I don’t like basketball.” Adrien blurted out, Gabriel nodded and made a mental note. “And, I’d like to have more freedom to be with my friends, and about the model thing, Juleka is interested in modeling. She’s a little shy, but she’s good at it!” 

Gabriel nodded, “Tell me more about your classmates? I remember your friend Nino, and your talented friend Marinette.” Gabriel guessed he said the right thing, as Adrien lit up and began gushing about his classmates, and Marinette. 

So, when he got to his office he wrote on a notepad the most important ones (Adrien seemed closer to them):  
Alya - Runs the Ladyblog, Journalist.  
Nino- Dj, good friend.  
Marinette: Talented, designer, won the derby hat competition.  
Juleka: Would be a good model

He circled Juleka’s name and asked Nathalie to get in contact with her and invite her to model for the Gabriel Brand. 

Gabriel felt warm, felt happiness he hadn’t felt in a while. A smile was on his face, he remembered the way his son lit up with happiness and looked happier than Gabriel could ever recall. 

~  
When his father left the room Adrien was glowing with happiness. He waited until the door shut and then turned to Plagg.

“Plagg! Isn’t this great!” Plagg smiled at his kit’s excitement and listened to him ramble about how he would get to choose what he wanted to. 

Plagg was happy, even if it took his son being sexually harassed and not trusting him to realize he was a shitty father, at least he was making an effort to be better. 

Adrien turned and completed his homework with a smile on his face. Not even the godawful smell of Plagg’s disgusting cheese could make the frown slip from his face.

~  
Monday was fun, Rose was gushing about Juleka receiving an invite to model for the Gabriel brand, and Juleka trying to thank him. Today he was able to choose his lunch which felt amazing, and after asking for permission, was allowed to attend the small party they were throwing for Juleka. 

The party was fun, it wasn’t much of a party as it was the class (even Chloe was there offering congratulations to Juleka, also adding she would be a good model) There were chips and sandwiches, with soda as a drink. 

Adrien laughed at Nino trying and failing to chug his soda and noticed Luka approaching him, “Adrien.” He turned to Luka who was smiling towards him, “Thanks.” 

Adrien smiled, “It’s no problem! She is a good model! With a bit of practice, she’ll be one of my father’s best models, if not the best!” Luka smiled. 

“Maybe. You look happier.” Adrien grinned. 

“Father is gonna let me have more free time! Honestly, Juleka is doing me a favor, instead of me, she and another model will be. The two will alternate so that they aren’t overworked.” Luka nodded. 

The two chatted and watched Kim try to chug his drink, he succeeded which Nino visibly deflated about, and slunk over to Alya who was chatting with Marinette. Meanwhile, after Kim finished chugging, Alix grabbed a drink and began the chugging challenge. 

Kim turned to Max, and requoted a vine, “Woww.” Which Max chuckled at. 

Later when Nino tried again to chug his drink he succeeded, but almost choked. “Nice, Ron.” from Alya, was said in unison with Chloe’s, “Way to go, Paul.” 

Even later Adrien would be complaining about Pokemon. “It’s bullshit! Ash’s Snorlax knows 6 moves. 6 fuckin moves. Count them bitches. Also, is Ash okay? Does he have memory problems? How do you learn all about type matches and in the next region just fucking forget everything? Like no shit, you dumb bitch, of course, fire is weak against water! Your Charizard was almost deleted from an ice beam!” 

Mylene’s comments about it being just a show were ignored by Adrien who fired back, “My anger is righteous! The blatant disregard for all fundamental laws, and the inconsistency and back and forth between being powerful to weak is enough to make one's head spin!”

Kim nodded, “That yellow mouse should have broken all the bones in Snivy’s little body with that quick attack! That was a match between a level 5 Snivy, who had never battled before, versus fucking Pikachu who had faced pokemon GODS, and Pikachu still lost. 

Luka at one point chimed in, “Does anyone find it stupid that Ash, having traveled with all kinds of people, and having learned a lot. Still, joined a pokemon school? And was shocked by information, that bitch already knew.” 

Adrien, Kim, and Nino all turned to Luka before raising their arms, “Huzzah! A man of quality!” 

“Who are you, who are so wise in the ways of science?” The question was asked by Alix. 

“I am the knight who says ‘Ni’” Which earned an in unison response of “NI!” From Alix, Nino, Adrien, and Kim. 

Adrien returned home an hour before dinner, he fell on his bed. “Plagg, do you find the lack of Akuma’s weird?” 

Plagg stopped, “It is weird, but who knows.” 

~

To say Lila was mad would be an understatement. Lila was livid, her life was in ruins. According to her mother: Lila was ‘let off easy’ and that she should be ‘grateful’.

Her mother’s definition of getting let off easy was an hour-long lecture about how inappropriate it was to lie. And the possible repercussions she could face for lying. At one point the Principal called in Officer Raincomprix to further explain the possible repercussions. 

All while her mother stood with a furious expression on her face. When Principal Damocles revealed that she was bullying another student, and had sexually harassed another; The stress ball she was holding, in her purse thankfully, exploded and Lila was half worried her mother would kill her. 

What Lila found bizarre was the lack of Akuma. With how Lila’s mother looked an Akuma should have been here ages ago. Lila was expelled and promptly dragged out by her mother. When she voiced the pain of her mother’s nails digging into her skin she was met with a deadly glare. 

Once the two were home she was deposited into her room, where her laptop and phone were quickly destroyed. Lila made to sit on the bed and watch. When her mom left, slamming the door behind her. Lila sighed in relief, she had been grounded and her electronics destroyed but at least she wasn’t spanked or beaten with a wooden spoon. 

It was 3 hours later, Lila had long since stopped expecting her mother to come into her room with a wooden spoon, that her mother threw the door open. Her mother had the hindsight to calm down and she was able to think clearly before delivering the final punishment. 

When Lila’s mother left the room Lila was sobbing. Reduced to nothing but a crying child, her mother told her dinner would be up in an hour. No doubt a full plate of her least favorite vegetables. 

It was a week later when she stole her mother’s phone to look online where an official statement was released from the Gabriel brand explaining why Lila would never again be associating with the brand. Going on to explain that the Gabriel brand does not condone sexual harassment and values their employee’s comfort and safety above everything. 

Lila set the phone down and went back to her room to yell. The chance of her being a model was now slim to fucking none. She almost cried in pure joy when she saw the Akuma heading for her. 

Only to gape in shock as Hawkmoth explained he would no longer be willing to ever work with her. She fell to her knees as the Akuma left her room, her life was over. The next day she was informed that she would be going to a new school, a much stricter school that was known for straightening out delinquents. 

Students were known to go in cursing and fighting and coming out respectful and remorseful of their past ways. It was essentially a correctional institution where they taught. The school started early and started late, no use of electronics, there were uniforms, no breaks, no recess, nothing good. No talking with other students, they were separated by gender, it was hell for Lila. 

‘It’s over, isn’t it. Maribitch won. And I lost.’ She threw on the uniform and stomped her way to her mother’s car where she was driven to hell. After school, she stomped back into her room, she ripped off her uniform and glared at the homework. 

Which she had to do or else it would all pile up and she would be held back, and be forced to spend another year in that personal hell. Angry tears welled in her eyes as she gritted her teeth, looking towards the photo of Marinette she cried out angrily. 

“I’LL FUCKING RUIN YOU MARIWRETCH! YOU HAVEN’T SEEN THE LAST OF ME YET C***! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!” Her mother wasn’t home to hear her scream at the picture until her voice gave out. 

~  
It proved to be quite the challenge for Lila, anyone else would have quit. With how strict the school was, it was impossible to leave school grounds during school hours. With her mother personally coming to pick her up and drop her off at home, it was impossible to take a detour. 

But, Lila knew that if she waited long enough, an opportunity would arise. And, one did. The opportunity did arise, with her mother having to go on a business trip. She placed her trust in Lila, who to her showed signs of improvement, to get to school on time and not to miss a day. 

She promised her mother, who would only be gone a few days, and got ready. If Lila was anyone else, by now they would have given up and just let their hatred go. But not her, she gripped the brush and glared at her reflection. 

Her once long hair was now cut short. After a kid stuck gum in it the school, when she got home mother cut it off. Lila growled, her hair which she had grown out for years was cut, and it was all Marinette’s fault. In class, she would grip her pencil and just remember how Marinette took everything away from her. 

Marinette ruined her life. Took everything away from her. Now, when Lila told her mother anything it was constantly second-guessed. Even if it was the truth. People pointed and glared at her when she walked the street. 

Back to the present though, Lila set her brush down and pulled on her uniform. Then headed grabbed her bag and headed to the school. 

It was after school that she enacted her plan, she greeted her neighbor and went inside. She did her homework, mainly to pass time. Once it was done she deemed it late enough to get her plan started. 

She redressed into darker colors, she pulled on a hoodie and pulled it over her head. Sneaking out was easy, Lila quickly made her way to Marinette’s. Grabbing the phone, which she was allowed to have for the next few days her mother was gone in case of emergencies and waited. 

Tonight there was nothing, but she’d seen Chat Noir land on the balcony before, she turned around when she saw a black figure jump from the roof to the balcony. Quickly Lila snapped a picture of Chat Noir landing on Marinette’s balcony and make his way to the hatch. 

“Gotcha.” She headed home and took a hot shower and got ready for bed. The next day, she put the pictures on the flash drive she had for school. 

After school the next day she went home, greeted the same neighbor, and waited until she went inside. Lila knew the neighbor was making sure she didn’t detour from school to home, no doubt paid by her mother. 

Heading back out and to the Library. Where she posted the photo’s with an attention-grabbing caption, ‘Chat Noir involved with a civilian?’ 

Whether it was Hawkmoth who tried to use Marinette against him or someone else she couldn’t care less. As long as someone did something to Marinette she couldn’t care less who it was. 

Perhaps it was wrong to want another girl killed, Lila knew she should feel bad. But she didn’t, Marinette took everything from Lila. Marinette deserved everything bad that happened to her, Lila thought as she laid down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> I decided to bring back Lila just so we can see what happened to her. And because I wanted to do a chapter on the antagonists. 
> 
> Also, if y'all wanna check out my tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! Ask me something about the fic or just harass me for another chap. I don't mind!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien lists what he loves and hates about being Chat. 
> 
> Chat and LB have a stronger friendship
> 
> Adrien is now realizing how hard it is to not love on his gf as a civilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I am so sorry, I got carried away in other works! I am so sorry, here's a short chapter, setting up for another chapter!
> 
> Sorry, it took so long to get out! My shoulder didn't make typing this easy. Hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter out tmrw.

Adrien loves being Chat Noir. He loves the freedom of being Chat Noir, even with his father letting him be more like a normal teen, there are still things he can’t do. Ridiculous puns are expected from Chat, ridiculous puns from Adrien are not at all expected. 

But, while the freedom of being Chat Noir had been top of the list in the past, recently it was Marinette that made him love being Chat Noir even more. As Chat Noir he saw a side of Marinette he would have never seen as Adrien. 

On the list of things Adrien loved about being Chat Noir, after Plagg, Marinette, and freedom, was certain side effects. It was little perks, he could hear, smell, and see slightly better in the dark. He’s also grown to enjoy big empty boxes and being high up. 

In addition to the list of things Adrien loved about being Chat Noir, there was a list of things Adrien hated about being Chat Noir. Which featured, smelling like stinky cheese, getting distracted by dangly threads or tassels, but worst of all was the luck. Or lack thereof. 

When he first became Chat Noir, there never was a problem with bad luck. But, turns out after using the black cat miraculous for some time, the user will start to experience side effects. The most predominant one being bad luck. 

Now, it’s not uncommon for Adrien to find himself tripping over his own feet, grabbing the one can that’s busted, and before Lila was expelled he would find himself in a group with her. Right when she decided to lie and say she was called away by some famous person, meaning he had to do the group assignment himself. 

In short, his luck has been bad recently. So, maybe that’s why whenever he was scrolling through social media he wasn’t too surprised to see someone, Lila, had posted an image of him landing on Marinette’s balcony, captioned something about a scandal. 

Adrien sighed and turned off his phone and rolled over on his big ass bed, “It’s too early to deal with this.”

Adrien flopped onto his bag and once again sighed, this time aggravated. “Plagg.” Receiving a hum in response he continued, “Why can’t people just mind their own damn business.” 

Despite having ‘why’ at the beginning of the sentence, it wasn’t a question. Instead, it was a complaint. Checking the time Adrien groaned and rolled back out of bed. Plagg paid him no mind and continued to shove cheese into his mouth. 

~

“So, nothing happened?” He heard Alya ask once he stepped into the classroom, Marinette sighed aggravated as if it was the hundredth time she was answering this question. 

“Alya, for the last time, nothing happened, he was just checking on me. Chat knows how much Lila was bothering me, and just wanted to see if things were doing better now.” He turned and saw Alya pouting, but typing an update for her blog on her phone. 

“It makes sense, there are clips of him checking on Akuma victims after Ladybug does cure.” Marinette smiled and nodded, a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Yeah, it’s the main reason he’s my favorite hero of Paris.” Adrien turned back around and fought back a smile and blush. Thankfully the teacher walked in starting class causing the conversation behind him to cease. 

At lunch, he checked his phone and the photo. The photo had received some likes and a lot of comments. Skimming through the comments he was pleasantly surprised. 

**_The_HoOdiE_lOzEr: Chat was probably just taking a break if I jumped from building to building to get around I would wanna rest_ ** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**__Kermit_Sewer_Slide: He was probs just checkin on her, her skool is like da hotspot for Akuma attacks. And Chat’s always checkin on Akuma victims._ **

**_Bootyman_69_420: Whoever uploaded this needs to get a life, wtf man._ **

That last comment Adrien agreed with 100%. The majority of the comments were similar to these, but there were still some that had some different things to say. 

**_LadyNoir_is_overrated: I don’t at all like Ladynoir, but I always thought he was head over heels for her_ **

**_The_Chatabase: @LadyNoir_is_overrated, actually recently Chat Noir has made no advances towards her, and overall the two haven’t been interacting as much._ **

Adrien frowned and scrambled through his memories, and contemplated the comment. It was true before he used to chase after Ladybug and would make time for her, but recently Marinette has had his focus, and he used his spare time with her. 

  
He spent the rest of the lunch break slowly chewing his food and thinking. In class it was hard to pay attention, his attention drifting to Ladybug, he felt guilty, just because he moved on and was now in a happy relationship didn’t mean he should push Ladybug away. 

By the end of the school day, he decided he would try and spend some time with her as a friend. Then he would go visit Marinette. Once transformed as Chat Noir he wandered until he spotted her. Heh, spotted. 

“M’lady.” He greeted as he landed on the building next to her. 

“Chat.” Smiling he saw her eyes light up, he ignored the sinking feeling in his gut. 

“Listen, I’m sorry.” He saw her open her mouth and tilt her head in confusion, “Even though I’m in a relationship, that doesn’t mean I should push you away. You’re my partner LB, and you deserve better.” She smiled sadly and hugged him. 

“Aw, kitty,” It felt weird hearing that nickname come out of her mouth, “It’s okay.” Chat returned the hug and smiled, the weight on his chest lifted. 

The two talked for a while, until sunset, Chat got up and stretched his legs. “Alright, well M’lady, I think it’s time I visit my princess.” Lady smiled at him and stood too, wishing him well, sharing one last hug before swinging off. 

He watched her go before making his way to his princess’s house, excited at the thought of seeing her.

Landing on her balcony he smiled once seeing her waiting for him, “Expecting someone?” 

She grinned, “Yeah actually, been waiting for a couple of minutes now.” Chat smiled sadly and kissed her hand. 

“Well Princess, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” Marinette wrapped him in a hug. Chat purred and leaned into the hug. “You hug the best Mari. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” She chuckled and held him tighter. 

The two broke away from the hug and went inside her room, where it was warmer and cozier. His eyes lit up when he saw the croissants in her room. Walking to the plate he immediately stuffed one into his mouth. 

Giving an appreciative moan and grabbed another, “I would marry you for this croissant.” She rolled her eyes fondly and made her way over to the plate, grabbing one too. 

“You say that every time you eat some of our food.” Chat nodded seriously, looking her dead in the eye.

“And I mean it every single time.” If his cheeks weren’t stuffed with croissant it would be a lot smoother, but then it wouldn’t be her dorky Chat.

“You’re a dork.” She flicked him on the forehead smiling wide. 

“But, I’m your dork!” He said after swallowing the rest of the croissant and reaching for another. 

“Yeah, you are.” The two played video games, as Adrien’s father was out on another business trip that had been postponed for too long, he had gotten the green light to stay out late. 

Dinner with the Dupain-Chengs was awesome as always, after dinner, they had dessert and played board games. 

The hours flew by when he was with her, he left her house feeling content. 

~   
As time went on, Chat made time for both Ladybug and Marinette. Even with the surprising lack of Akuma’s, he and Ladybug would make plans to hang out. With Marinette, he took her out for more picnics on buildings to watch the sunset. 

The only downside to becoming more comfortable around Marinette as Chat, was when he wasn’t Chat. As Adrien, he had to shove his hands in his pockets to not grab her hand. 

  
Thankfully, he hadn’t messed up yet, but he was on edge making sure he never overstepped any boundaries as Adrien. 

It was days where Adrien caught himself moving to wrap an arm around Marinette’s shoulders that he wished he could just reveal his identity. 

  
Being near her as Adrien was torture, but not being near her was even worse. And there was no solution to his struggles. As Chat, he could and would, kiss her crazy, but as Adrien nope! All he could do was smile and wave. 

But, since he spent more time with Ladybug he couldn’t help but notice little changes. She was a lot more touchy than she was in the past. An occasional shoulder, or arm touch, sometimes she would grab his hand to lead him somewhere and would forget to let go until he reminded her. 

He also noticed her looking at him more often, blushing when he was close. Past him would have been overjoyed and assumed it was a crush, but now he was just confused. 

He didn’t want to assume anything. Besides, even if she did like him, she wouldn’t try anything. She was aware of his healthy and happy relationship with Marinette, and wouldn’t ever put him in that position. 

She wouldn’t be his partner if she did that. So, he was lost. He felt awful talking about Marinette, he knew how much it hurt to have an unrequited crush and didn’t want to add to that possible pain. 

  
So, he couldn’t confide in his partner about identity issues, he spoke some with Marinette. And she smiled sadly and pulled his head into her lap. Running her fingers through his hair soothingly. 

“One day you won’t have to worry about your identity and we can be together as civilians too.” Chat smiled and he buried his face into her stomach. 

She didn’t know that he had to sit next to her or sit near her all day without being able to touch her. Or do any other things he wanted to do. 

It only got worse as time progressed, he couldn’t risk doing anything that could make her uncomfortable or worse make her hate him. Adrien laughed humorlessly, earning a weird look from Plagg, wouldn’t that be fun. 

Watching the woman you love glare at you, or not even be able to look at you. Just imagining Marinette cringing in disgust, pushing him away, or even rejecting him nicely hurt his heart, and made him want to curl up and cry. 

At the top of the list for things he hated about being Adrien Agreste was in big bold letters,  **Not having Marinette** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if y'all wanna check out my tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! Ask me something about the fic or just harass me for another chap. I don't mind!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, buckle up. This is a bit different than your usual chapters. So, it happened, an identity reveal. But a good identity reveal never happens before some good ol' misunderstandings. A bit of angst is in this chapter, but not too much, originally I was planning on making this two chapters but I decided to give yall a 3k chapter.

In addition to the lists of things he hates and loves about his identities, there's a list of things he is sure of. 

He is a cat person.  
He is head over heels in love with Marinette.   
Ladybug was his partner.  
He loved Ladybug but wasn't in love with her, not anymore.   
His father loves him.   
Ladybug was aware of how much he loved Marinette.  
And lastly, if Ladybug did like him, she wouldn't do anything.

These were all true, well except the last one. Adrien corrected bitterly in his mind as he hastily scratched the last line out, his vision blurry with unshed tears. 

Adrien wasn’t a stranger to the sinking feeling of sadness or the bitter feeling of betrayal. But, it was never like this. Ladybug was supposed to be different, she was supposed to be his partner. The one person he could turn to, who he could trust.

But, he was wrong. Just like everyone else in his life, she hurt him too. Biting his lip Adrien tried to repress the increasing want to yell, gripping his pen tighter he continued to blackout the last line. 

After years of constant rejection, she suddenly decides to have feelings towards him. That part, Adrien could get over, it hurt a little sure. 

But, what had Adrien wanting to hurl, was what she did. Never in a million years, did he ever expect Ladybug to act on her feelings. Especially, when she knew he was in a relationship. 

Part of him wanted to slap her and yell, but the rage had already burned out by the time he was home. 

Unfortunately, the feelings of betrayal were still stronger than the pinch of guilt he felt for leaving without letting her explain. 

Releasing his grip on the pen, allowing it to roll away, he slowly sunk onto the floor. Placing his hands over his face, one question continuously floating around his mind. ‘Why?’ 

~...I think it’s time for a little backstory...~

The two were on patrol together. Joking and laughing while they sat on the top of a building, decently high up. High enough for the two to remain unseen by any civilians. 

“Okay, so, what language do the opposite and hypotenuse of a triangle use to communicate?” Seeing Ladybug’s head tilt he continued, “Sine language.” Ladybug thought then chuckled. 

“Where do you find these?” Ladybug asked, Chat smiled proudly and gestured to himself. 

“I don’t find these anywhere, bugaboo, I’m just that creative.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms trying to find a joke. 

“Oh! Did you hear about the mathematician who’s afraid of negatives?” Chat squinted his eyes at her, “I heard he’ll stop at nothing to avoid them.” 

Leaning back, Chat ran the joke through his head once more before laughing. “Oh, I get it!” 

“Wow! And it only took you a minute!” She jokingly clapped her hands for him, as she teased him.

He spluttered in shock, before rushing to defend himself. “It did not!” 

Waving a hand dismissively, and turning her gaze to the stars. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was longer than that.” 

Gaping Chat squawked, “It was not!” Fake sighing, Ladybug turned to him, plastering a look of sympathy on her face. Leaning close, she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay Chat, we’ve known you’re not the brightest bulb in the box for a while now.” She pursed her lips in a poor effort to contain her chuckles at his unimpressed look.

“I thought we were friends. Partners.” Pouting he brushed her hand off, placing a hand over his heart, faking a sniffle as he pretended to hold back tears. “But, I guess I was wrong.” 

She burst out laughing at his performance, turning towards her, Chat crossed his arms. “Glad to know betrayal is a funny subject to you.” The scene was strikingly familiar to a moment a night ago at Marinette’s. “Because this is a betrayal I will never recover from.” 

Rolling her eyes at his antics she shoved him lightly and turned her gaze to the stars. Chat smiled, then followed her gaze to the stars. “The stars look amazing tonight.” Chat said, feeling Ladybug begin leaning on him slightly, beginning to point at a constellation. 

“I think that one is the Big Dipper.” She said, tracing a constellation, leaning closer Chat followed her finger.

She then turned her head to face him, after a brief moment of staring he turned his head to face her as well. Raising a brow in a silent question. Ladybug didn’t say anything just continued to stare. 

The two stared into each other’s eyes, it was like gazing into Marinette’s eyes, and for a moment he only saw Marinette. It was like nothing existed in the world but them. 

Then, Ladybug closed the distance, and everything came back at full force. Jerking back he looked at Ladybug, who appeared very startled. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to say something, anything. 

To tell her this wasn’t okay, but no words came out. His mouth suddenly felt dry, and his throat felt constricted. Feelings of betrayal, anxiety, sadness, anger all came flooding in when he realized what had happened. 

Despite knowing there was no way for any Parisian to have seen them, paranoia was full force. Dreading possible scenarios where Marinette and her family find out about the kiss and don’t listen to his side. 

Thoughts of losing Marinette were loudly circling his mind, distantly he heard Ladybug try and call out to him. Squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, Ladybug was the last person he wanted to see or hear right now. 

Everything felt like too much, he couldn’t think clearly, the paranoia of someone having seen them was making it impossible to have a clear thought. He wanted to run and hide, wanted to open his eyes and scream at his ‘friend’. Throw all the blame on her, to relieve some of the guilt he was feeling. 

His judgment was clouded by all the emotions, this he knew. He could think clearly enough to realize he needed to go home to avoid making any more mistakes. To cool down, and then think this through clearly. 

Feeling the familiar hand of Ladybug on his shoulder he slapped her hand away, giving her a deadly glare. Stepping back, he saw more than heard her apology, scoffing he grabbed his baton and made the journey back home. 

Once he was almost close enough, the ringing in his ears had faded, and he could hear clearly. The paranoia was still there, still shoving possible scenario’s into his head. 

~~  
Marinette was biting her nails as she paced around her room. Eyes puffy and red from crying. “I ruined it. I ruined everything!” Tikki sighed but made no effort to stop her. After being her miraculous for a while, she understood it was inevitable to stop her worrying. 

“Oh no. How am I going to talk to him? How am I going to go from being his worst enemy to his girlfriend every other night?!” Turning to her kwami, “What if I ruined everything?! What if he hates me? What if he steps away from being Chat Noir because he hates me that much?” 

Tikki internally groaned at all the ‘What if’s hurtling out of Marinette’s mouth. “Marinette! Chat Noir won’t hate you, I’m sure if you just explain it to him, he’ll understand.” Marinette groaned and threw her hands up. 

“What am I supposed to say Tikki?” She asked, not in any way looking for an answer, “Tell him that I’ve grown so used to kissing him, and touching him as Marinette that it’s hard not to when I’m Ladybug?!” Pulling on her pigtails she began imagining having to be Ladybug without Chat Noir. 

“I don’t want to have to be Ladybug alone, or have to find a replacement.” Sinking to her knees she felt tears began to well up in her eyes, as she imagined trying to replace Chat Noir.

“You won’t have to. If a Chat Noir steps down, it’s not uncommon for the Ladybug to step down as well. Over time the two form an unbreakable bond. The two cannot exist without the other. They are one of the only pairs in the world that are meant to be.” Marinette nodded and took in her words. 

“Besides, between you and me, I don’t think Plagg would ever let Adrien step down.” Chuckling Tikki didn’t notice Marinette freezing. 

“What?” Tikki pursed her lips. 

“I said, I don’t think Plagg will let Chat Noir step down.” Marinette squinted her eyes at the kwami. 

“That’s not what you said, and you know it’s not. What do you mean, Plagg won’t let Adrien step down? Adrien, as in Adrien Agreste?” Tikki always thought that out of her and Plagg, it would be Plagg who let the secret identity thing slip.

“I’m not going to say anything,” Tikki said calmly and quickly, rushing to try and save the situation, “All I am going to say is that you should talk to Chat Noir. Tell him the truth, the whole truth.” Tikki said before floating away. 

Tikki had thought of the identity reveal happening, quite a few times actually, thinking back to all the times in the past the secret identity had only been getting in the way. 

Had Marinette known Adrien was Chat Noir she wouldn’t have offered another miraculous to him and would have saved Adrien from feeling some guilt for being useless. Even though he wasn’t useless. 

Never being able to fully confide in each other for fear of their identity slipping out. And with Hawkmoth not making any appearances recently, there was nothing really stopping them from revealing their identities. 

And now, they both know if they ever did find out the other’s identity they wouldn’t upload it everywhere and announce it to the whole world. 

“So, I should tell him that I’m Ladybug, and we can be together?” Marinette asked, sounding very sarcastic. Nonetheless, Tikki nodded. 

“Well, essentially. I mean it Marinette, tell him the whole truth, he may understand more than you think. Now, you should go to bed, you have school tomorrow and it’s late.” Nodding, she gave her kwami another cookie, wished her goodnight, and settled into her bed. 

Sleep wouldn’t come for hours, but at least she could say she tried. 

~  
Attending school the next day was awful, both Adrien and Marinette were dead tired. And both avoiding each other, at lunch the two refused to even meet eyes. Adrien’s refusal stemmed from guilt, he knew he had to come clean about what happened, and he could only hope she would still love him. 

Whereas Marinette’s came from nervousness, throughout class she was brainstorming possible ways to talk to him. She highly doubted she could approach him as Ladybug, so she’d have to do it as Marinette.

She had connected the dots while laying in bed last night, Chat Noir knowing it wasn’t the real Adrien Volpina had. Him ‘losing’ his ring during the Style Queen fiasco. Things just started to make sense. 

Taking a glance at Adrien this morning, poorly concealed bags under his eyes, eyes redder than usual, more sluggish, and his quietness were more reasons for her to tell him everything. 

Picking at her lunch, she tilted her head to Nino and Alya who were very obviously pretending nothing was wrong. Marinette knew they were both concerned about Adrien. From Nino’s not very subtle glances, and offers to show him his new mixtape. And Alya’s excited ramblings about a new superhero comic.

Adrien smiled slightly at their attempts to cheer him up, but he still looked awful, and one could only assume he felt awful too. 

And he did feel awful. Every time he heard Marinette’s name he couldn’t help but flinch as guilt washed over him. Even though he logically knew that he didn’t do anything wrong, and his princess was one of the most understanding people, the longer he went without telling her the worse he felt. 

He heard and felt Plagg purring comfortingly, for some reason he hadn’t offered any sarcastic remarks, instead was comforting. It was weird, and Adrien wasn’t too sure if he liked it. He pushed his food away to set his head down on the table. 

He was exhausted, he spent most of his night alternating between fretting about what Marinette was going to say, then being hurt and sad about what Ladybug did. Overall, he concluded that he needed to explain to Marinette what happened, then he needed to explain to Ladybug that he wanted to stay friends, but just needed some space. 

Hopefully, some space would do them some good, maybe she could spend more time figuring out her feelings and then focus on moving forward. But, the first step to completing both of these tasks was to rest, then work up the courage to talk to Marinette. 

Glancing at the time, Adrien sighed and stood with the rest of the group. Wordlessly depositing his lunch tray, neatly stacking them with the other trays. Adrien thanked the heavens that there was no Lila, had she been here he might have actually snapped and punched her the throat. 

Shaking his head, he pushed away thoughts of Lila, she was gone and had no chance of ever making a come back. She wasn’t his problem anymore, and his princess was safe from her. 

The rest of the school day passed by fast, maybe it was because he dozed off numerous times or the fact that he was dreading talking with Marinette. Plopping onto his bed, he sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. 

Internally debating whether or not he should go now or wait. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand he kicked off his shoes, he typically didn’t leave for Marinette’s until the evening anyway. 

Curling up under the covers he reveled in how warm and inviting the bed was, after a long tiring day it was refreshing to relax under the sheets. Grabbing his phone, he tiredly set an alarm for 6, which was a half-hour before dinner, and passed out the second his eyes shut. 

~  
Meanwhile, Marinette was pacing, she had already done her homework. Typically she rushed to do it at the last minute, but it was something to distract her while she waited anxiously for Chat to show up. She tried sketching new designs, but her mind would always wander back to Chat and his response. Glancing at her phone, she sighed it’s only been an hour since school let out. Furrowing her brows as she thought back to Adrien, he did look exhausted, maybe he took a nap? 

Then, a thought struck her, what if Adrien, er Chat didn’t stop by today? Biting her lip she glanced out the window, how was she supposed to approach him then? She couldn’t approach him as Ladybug, that wouldn’t get them anywhere. 

Right now Adrien, or Chat Noir, didn’t need and quite frankly didn’t want Ladybug. But, what he does need is to see Marinette. Nodding to herself she remembered, it was up to her to fix this, she was the only one who could. 

~  
Tikki floated by her side and hoped Plagg was doing his part, which was to encourage Adrien into visiting Marinette. Plot twist, not really, he wasn’t doing his part at all. 

In his mind, Ladybug fucked up royally. He understood, somewhat, he knew why it happened. Adrien had discussed his own problems with almost grabbing Marinette’s hand. But after years of being taught his opinion didn’t matter, and being forced to hold his tongue, he had a lot of self-restraint. 

Marinette didn’t have this, she often spoke her mind, even if people didn’t agree with her. Plagg liked her for that and applauded her parents, she didn’t give in to the little liar and had rubbed off some on Adrien. But, after years of not having to restrain herself, she didn’t have as good as self-restraint as his kitten. 

Plagg had seen this coming from miles away, eventually one of them would slip up, and Plagg had put money on it being Marinette to slip up. 

And, as badly as Plagg wanted to comfort his kitten and tell him that it didn’t matter if Ladybug kissed him and he doesn’t need to tell Marinette, because Marinette and Ladybug are the same person. 

But, Plagg didn’t know about Tikki’s stance on this, the two had the powers of destruction and creation, not telepathy. As cool as that would be, and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving his kitten in his current state. 

Plagg contemplated in silence as he achingly watched his kwami struggle. He really hoped Tikki would agree that it was time for their identities to be revealed.   
~  
Groaning, Adrien rolled over and grabbed his phone. Groggily checking the time, it was 6:05, humming he flopped out of bed, and went to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and standing under the warm spray.

After the shower, he felt a little better. And after dinner, he felt he was ready to go visit Marinette. Not really, but Adrien would continue to repeat it until it was true. 

Transforming, Adrien now Chat Noir, made the trip to Marinette’s balcony. On the way over, giving himself a pep talk to prepare him for the talk. Landing on the balcony he startled as the hatch flung open, and Marinette popped out. 

“Uh, hello Princess? Everything okay?” Chat asked, taking in Marinette, she seemed a bit frazzled. Her pigtails weren’t as neat as they typically were, a telling sign that she had been pulling on them. 

Marinette climbed out and walked over to him, pulling him into a big hug. “Alright, Chat. It’s time that we tell each other the truth.” Chat closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

“But first let’s go inside. It’s going to get chilly out.” Marinette as she led him into her room, other times it would have felt comforting, but now he wondered if he was going to be welcome here after he told the truth.

A plate of cookies was set on her desk, where she had probably been snacking. “Alright, to start off with, I know Ladybug kissed you.” His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to ask how “I know because I was there.” 

Now, Chat began wondering if he was having a dream or something. Blinking rapidly, he tilted his head to the side. “Uh, wha?” Was the only response he got out. 

Marinette took a deep breath and forced herself to continue, “I’m sorry Chat Noir, I shouldn’t have kissed you on the building, not when you didn’t know it was me.” Chat was now very lost. 

“Uh, are you feeling okay princess? Would you like to go lay down?” Checking her forehead for any signs of a fever. 

Grabbing his hand she held onto it, “Adrien, I know you’re Chat Noir.” His eyes widened and he stepped back, “And you should know that I am Ladybug.” Nodding slowly, he took this information in. 

“So, I gave up Ladybug for Ladybug minus the suit?” Chat asked trying to make sense of what was going on. 

Marinette nodded, then Tikki made herself known. “You can remove your transformation if you want.” Marinette offered, after checking her kwami. 

Chat just nodded blanky and mumbled a quick ‘claws in’, “I think I need to sit down or something.” Walking to plop down on her chaise. 

“Yeah, I guess it is a bit to take in.” Adrien clasped his hands and laid down on the bed, silently processing all of the information, as Marinette stood silently, trying to gauge his reaction. 

“How long have you known?” He asked after moments of silence, startling Marinette. “About my identity?” 

“I figured out last night, Tikki accidentally let your name slip, and I pieced everything together.” Satisfied with her answer, Adrien nodded once again. Not knowing what else to do, still reeling for how everything has been going down. 

“When I imagined us revealing our identities, I never thought it would happen like this.” Marinette let out a startled laugh, and Adrien tilted his head towards her with a smile. “I love you.” Smiling, she made her way toward him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too, kitty.” The two laid on the chaise, enjoying each other’s presence, and just relaxing. Plagg and Tikki looked at the two with fond smiles. Before curling up with the respective miraculous holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Sorry, it took so long to get an update out! School has been beating me up really badly, college is demanding, and high school is torture. And it doesn't help that I've been playing among us like crazy, sorry. 
> 
> but! If y'all wanna check out my tumblr, [ give this a click! ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com) Shoot me a request! Ask me something about the fic or just harass me for another chapter, I don't mind.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. The Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very long, but school has been really rough lately. I am really happy to be finishing this though, this is the first time I am actually seeing a fic to the end. Well, the first time I am having an opportunity to. I spent a lot of time writing, not posting, then revising, then writing something else. So, this is my first fic, that I am proud of and seeing to the end.
> 
> I just want to say, thank you, to each and every one of you. You guys are so awesome and thank you for reading my fic.

Things felt easier after the identity reveal. Adrien felt happier. Life sailed smoother, neither of them had to worry about secret identity shenanigans. Not that they had many Akuma’s to battle. Hawkmoth had returned his miraculous, but they never found the identity of Hawkmoth. 

Gabriel had become present in Adrien’s life, Nathalie and Gabriel seemed closer too. His friends were very supportive of their relationship, Nino was his best man at the wedding. Plagg wore a little tie, and Tikki wore a red bow. 

After first revealing their relationship in high school, their friends were very supportive and happy. Years later, despite knowing of their relationship, he’d occasionally catch one of them doing a double-take seeing him wrap an arm around her and drop a kiss to her cheek. But, a double-take was nothing compared to their first reaction. 

Smiling Adrien remembered that day  
~  
Adrien entered the bakery with a smile on his face. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!”

He received a ‘good morning’ from both of them before Marinette greeted him with a hug and a croissant. “Ready, Princess?” 

“Aww, young love!” Tom said, while Sabine smiled and moved close to him. 

Adrien smiled widely at them, while Marinette flushed and groaned at them. “Daad! You’re embarrassing me!” 

“Aww, come on Mari! I think it’s sweet!” Sabine smiled at them and held out some croissants. 

“You two should start heading to the school, or you’ll be late.” Adrien waved at the two of them and opened the door, gesturing for Marinette to go. 

“After you, Princess.” Marinette smiled fondly but rolled her eyes when her parents began cooing at them.

Once out of the bakery, Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders pulling her close. The two of them walked up the steps to the school, Adrien letting his arm fall from Marinette’s shoulders; Instead, grabbing Marinette’s hand and lacing their fingers. 

They ignored the looks sent their way from a few other students. A quick glance around told both of them that none of their classmates were near.

The two, hands still intertwined, made their way to their class. Marinette squeezed his hand before opening the door. Rose and Juelka were talking about Juleka’s latest photoshoot, Alya was listening to Nino’s newest mixtape. Chloe and Sabrina were talking about clothes, Kim and Alix were seeing who can hold their breath the longest, with Max timing them. Ivan and Mylene were being coupley, not that Adrien had any room to talk.

Marinette squeezed his hand, “Good morning guys!” The class, minus Alix and Kim who were holding their breath, greeted her. 

“I never thought that I’d see the day, where Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was early. What happened? Fall off the bed?” Alya teased, Marinette huffed and crossed her arms at Alya. 

“I’ve been early before!” Alya raised an eyebrow at that, “And, no, I did not fall off the bed. I just had a good reason to get up early.” 

“Which is?” Marinette looked toward Alya, who sighed “Girl, I love you, but I know how friendly you and the snooze button are.” 

“That’s because she didn’t get to.” At Alya’s questioning look, “I called her over and over until she got up.” 

Nino laughed, “Why?” Shrugging he unlaced their fingers to wrap an arm around her shoulder. 

“Because I wanted to walk to school with my girlfriend.” All at once, it felt like everything came to a screeching stop. Only the sound of Alix and Kim trying to get air was heard. 

A weak ‘finally’ was heard from Alix.

“I think I just hallucinated. Could you repeat that?” Adrien smiled at Alya and pulled Marinette closer to him. 

"I called Marinette my girlfriend." Marinette’s pinks were dusted with pink as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Alya shook her head and snapped out of the daze she was in. 

“When did this happen?! I want all the details after class.” Nino smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. 

Adrien reluctantly removed his arm from Marinette’s shoulders so they could sit down. “I was wondering when you were gonna confess,” Nino whispered; Adrien raised an eyebrow, “You weren’t really subtle.” 

Adrien shrugged, “Marinette was the one who made the first move.” Nino gaped in disbelief. “Yeah, she just kissed me. We were hanging out in her room, and then boom. One of the best things happened to me.” Adrien smiled as he replayed the memory in his mind. 

“All those elaborate plans were for nothing huh,” Nino mumbled, not expecting Adrien to be able to hear him. ‘Elaborate plans? I’ll ask Mari about it later.’ 

The rest of the class finally snapped out of their trance and focused on Ms. Bustier who introducing the topics for that week.

After class, the two were bombarded with questions from their classmates. The girls mainly, the guys just gave a ‘congratulations’ in their own special ways. Ten minutes into lunch, Alya came up with a brilliant idea. 

“You know what this means! We can totally go on double dates!” Marinette smiled at her friend’s excitement. Throughout the week it felt like the two always had eyes on them at school. 

Some of their friends stared in disbelief before remembering that the two were no longer dancing around each other. Their friends had gotten so used to seeing Marinette as a blushing stuttering mess, despite the fact she hadn’t stuttered around him in months, so seeing her tease him was shocking to them. 

~  
Shortly before their relationship reveal, the two had an identity reveal to Tom and Sabine. Well, Adrien revealed his identity to them, he had promised after all. A small part of him felt a little bad for his father, but in a way, it felt like revenge. Adrien loved his father and was overjoyed that his father was making more of an effort; But after late-night contemplations, he knew he had deserved better. 

On the brightest side, he and Marinette were now married for 11 years, with a beautiful hamster named Jazz, and two lovely kids, Emma and Hugo, with another, Louis, on the way. Life was great for Adrien. 

It had its ups and downs, not all days were easy, but he was eternally grateful that he had Marinette by his side no matter what. Marinette’s fashion career took off after high school. Adrien no longer modeled (Unless it was for Marinette) instead he was the photographer. 

Chloe had somewhat grown out of her bratty attitude, after a lot of self-reflection and help. Chloe visited when she could, always bringing little gifts for the kids. Sabrina and Chloe had developed a healthier relationship, now also happily married. 

Lila made an appearance on stage with Dr. Phil and it had become a tradition. It had played during their high school reunion. 

Alya was one of the most reliable sources in Paris, her reputation with the Ladyblog made her trusted by many. Nino was a popular DJ, and the two were taking their time with the wedding. 

And, the other classmates were doing good. Ivan and Mylene took a break shortly after high school but found their way back to each other after college. Alix and Kim still competed with each other when they met up. Max stayed close with Kim, some had suspicions they were together. But that had neither been confirmed nor denied. 

Juleka and Rose were still going on strong. Juleka got much better at modeling, modeling for the famous Agreste brand looked amazing on resumes. 

Nathaniel and Marc confessed to each other shortly after high school. The two now authors of a very successful comic.   
~  
“What are you thinking about?” Marinette asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Smiling, he moved to give her a hug, “Just thinking about our classmates, and when we first revealed our relationship.” Marinette hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I swear, even after years, they keep forgetting we’re married and have kids.” Adrien smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“It’s kinda funny.” Adrien brushed a strand of hair out of his wife’s face. “Well, back to making lunch. I do make a mean PB&J.” 

Marinette chuckled at him and nodded, “Well, I’ll let you get back to it. I’ll be in the bedroom.” Adrien watched her walk away, then saw their kids come bursting into the house, rushing to the kitchen. 

“Why are you two covered in mud and sticks?!”   
~~~  
It was a month after Gabriel had returned his- no the butterfly and peacock miraculous when he saw it. Nathalie was researching more about miraculous. “Nathalie?” Hearing her name she straightened up. 

“Yes, Gabriel?” Clicking the tablet off, and holding it to her chest. 

“Why were you researching more about the miraculous?” He questioned, moving closer to her. 

Nathalie let her arms sag with a sigh, “I feel like I’ve failed you. I feel like there is more I can still do.” Gabriel sighed and frowned, but wrapped his arms around her. 

“It’s okay Nathalie, this was never your burden to bear. You didn’t fail me, Nathalie. You never have.” Holding her closer, “However hard it may be, I think it’s time I grieve properly. And move forwards with my life. Emilie wouldn’t have wanted this. She would have wanted me to move on, she wouldn’t have wanted me to put my life on hold.”   
Nathalie smiled at the sincerity of his words, it’d take a week before she was finally able to feel free from the guilt that had plagued her before.” 

Months after this moment, Gabriel had confessed to her. “I cannot promise my entire heart, I don’t think I ever will. A part of my heart will always belong to Emilie, but, I know that I do love you.” Nathalie doesn’t think she’s ever seen him that nervous, she accepted his confession. 

Never once did she try and replace Emilie, she never tried to take her place. And never expected him to stop loving her altogether. Gabriel knew he didn’t deserve it, but he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? Also, the Hamster named Jazz was in honor of my amazingly, spectacular beta reader, who helped me with this. I apologize for how long it took to get this out. I hope no one is mad that I decided not to bring back Emilie, it just doesn't sit right with me. Thank you guys for sticking around for this story, it means a lot to me. It truly does, every comment, every kudos, it means so much to me. 
> 
> I write and post for fun, but I love seeing other people enjoy my work. If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well that was the chapter. I hope you liked it, leave a kudos and if ya feel like it, leave a comment or don't. It's up to you, do what makes you happy.


End file.
